The Talks
by WindHealer
Summary: /"Aku iri sekali dengan Junmyeon-something dan Yixing-something di dunia paralel"/"Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada melihatmu di altar dengan orang lain"/"Punyamu kecil"/"Ayo terlahir kembali"/"I'll sing for you"/ SULAY/Suho/Lay/Junmyeon/Yixing/ Mention of SuDo and HunLay/Warn: BL/Incest/Suck at Summary,Read at your own risk/DLDR /


**The Talks**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO doesnt belong to me

Cast: Suho,Lay, Mention of Kyungsoo & Sehun

Warn: Incest, plot gak jelas, Rated T-M for some inappropriate words and disturbing scene

...

Hujan turun dengan deras di Seoul sore itu. Junmyeon sedikit mengutuk ramalan cuaca tadi pagi yang berkata bahwa hari ini akan cerah . Junmyeon turun dari taksi dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari ke arah apartemen Ssangmun tersebut dengan bungkusan plastik putih di tangan kanannya tersebut.

Junmyeon menaiki lift dan menekan tombol 3, dimana tujuannya berhenti

Junmyeon keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar 107 . Dia sedikit heran melihat pintu yang terbuka dan tidak terkunci tersebut

"Dasar ceroboh..bagaimana bisa dia lupa mengunci...

Junmyeon baru saja memasuki pintu dan pandangannya langsung ke arah dua orang tanpa pakaian sedikitpun di tubuh mereka yang tidur saling berpelukan

Rambut berantakan dan wajah lelah. Sepertinya mereka habis melakukan 'itu'.

"Aigo... sepertinya aku harus membeli sofa baru", ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon menutup pelan pintu . Tidak ingin membangunkan kedua orang di sofa tersebut

"Merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu, salah satu dari orang tersebut bangun.

Kurus, pucat dengan hidung yang mancung.

Yixing. Sang pemilik apartemen ini

"Ah..sudah pulang?"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan.

"Aku membawa makan malam",ucap Junmyeon

"Aku akan membantu"

"Tidak usah Yixing. Aku bisa lihat kau sedang sibuk sekali sekarang. Just take your time."

Junmyeon kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sebelum memasuki pintu dapur, Junmyeon melihat ada sebuah kanvas yang ditutupi plastik putih.

Paling-paling itu salah satu project Yixing, pikir Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membuka jas Armani-nya.

Dilonggarkan sedikit dasinya dan digulungkan kemeja putihnya.

Junmyeon baru saja memasukkan makanan dari bungkusan plastik putih yang dibawanya tersebut , ketika ada kedua lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sambil mencium bahunya.

Yixing.

"Porselen itu sudah pulang?",tanya Junmyeon

"Hmmhmm. Dia ada kelas sore ini...Apa menu makan malam kali ini?"

"Seperti biasa Kyungsoo memasak..."

"Kimchi~ Tu~~na.",Yixing berkata setengah bernyanyi

"Dan?"

"Beef Bulgogi~~. Ugh aku bosan"

"Hargai saja kalau masih ada yang masih memasak untuk kita. Lagipula,bukankah kau bilang kalau masakan Kyungsoo dapat mencegah perang dunia ketiga ? "

"Thats true. Tetapi, rasanya aku ingin makan kamu saja malam ini"

"Don't"

Yixing mulai menarik perlahan dagu pria di depannya. Namun Junmyeon menghempas dengan keras tangan Yixing.

"Ah wae?",Yixing berkata dengan nada suara terganggu dan sedikit terluka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Cepat mandi sana. Baumu seperti rumah bordil."

"Sehun bukan prostitusi"

"Tumben sekali kau membela porselen itu"

" Sehun anak yang baik. Dia selalu memuaskanku."

"Itu hal yang benar-benar manis untuk dikatakan, walaupun aku tahu kau hanya tertarik pada penisnya saja"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Not in your wildest dream, Honey"

Junmyeon kembali sibuk memasukkan makanan tersebut ke microwave.

"Yak..apa yang kau lakukan?",teriak Junmyeon

"Kau menyuruhku mandi tadi", Yixing berkata sambil membuka celananya dan semua pakaiannya

Telanjang bulat. Mengekspos kulit pucatnya dan abs pada perutnya

"Dasar anjing gila. Berhenti membuka pakaian seperti ini"

"Wae? Apa itu sedikit merangsangmu? Ayolah kau bahkan selalu melihat tubuh telanjangku setiap saat "

"Ah benar-benar"

"Temani aku mandi ,-nee, saudara kembarku tersayang", ucap Yixing sambil menciumi bibir Junmyeon.

"Kau benar-benar pemaksa",ujar Junmyeon kesal

Yixing hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...

Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Yixing.

Terlahir hanya beda 15 menit.

Seperti halnya kembar, walaupun tidak identik, mereka berdua sangat dekat dari kecil. Kalian tahu, saling bermain bersama, tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, mempunyai kode rahasia yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua bahkan sampai terkena flu bersama.

Bagi Junmyeon, begitu menyenangkan punya saudara kembar seperti Yixing

Walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar hebat, tetapi mereka saling mendukung dan menghibur satu sama lain. Selalu ada untuk satu sama laim

Mereka tumbuh bersama menjadi pemuda yang tampan saat remaja.

Yixing menjadi sedikit playboy dan mulai merokok, sedangkan Junmyeon tetap sebagai malaikat manis yang setiap ahjumma ingin menjadikannya suami untuk anak-anak mereka.

Sampai suatu hari saat mereka di SMU, Junmyeon mulai merasakan kalau ada yang berbeda dari Yixing.

Entah itu dari cara tertawa, cara berbicara , cara Yixing tertidur di kelas saat di tengah pelajaran bahkan saat Yixing bermain alat musik

Atau bibirnya Yixing tiap kali mengerucut manja kalau permintaanya tidak dituruti. Mata yang Yixing yang bersinar saat berbicara tentang seni. Atau cara Yixing memakai beanie atau snapback dan lain sebagainya,

Itu terlihat begitu...indah. Dan membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih. Dan ingin merasakannya sendiri. Seperti Yixing adalah sebuah masterpiece terkenal. Dia ingin memiliki Yixing seutuhnya.

Junmyeon awalnya bingung dengan perasaannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kagum atau mungkin karena saking dekatnya mereka berdua. Namun, semakin lama dia malah melihat Yixing sebagai objek fantasinya yang bukan-bukan. Bahkan sampai-sampai dia mimpi basah saat memimpikan Yixing.

Sampai saat suatu malam bersalju, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Junmyeon, yang mempunyai julukan malaikat tersebut, melumat bibir plum milik pria yang notabene sama-sama berbagi tempat di rahim yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf Xing..aku..minta maaf..",ucap Junmyeon sedetik setelahnya melepaskan ciumannya dari pria kurus di depannya.

Junmyeon seakan ingin lari saja. Dia sendiri juga masih terkejut ketika melakukan hal itu. Tetapi entah kenapa ada rasa puas yang sangat besar karena dia tahu perasaan apa yang menganggunya selama ini.

Itu adalah cinta

Eh?

No..No.. tidak mungkin terjadi..Demi Tuhan, Yixing adalah saudaranya.

"Xing..maaf",ucap Junmyeon lagi ketika hanya melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukan saudara kembarnya tersebut

Neraka seakan bocor ketika Yixing memegang kerah bajunya.

Goddamnit, He fucking messed up big time. Yixing tidak suka dengannya.

Ya Tuhan. Akan jadi apa hubungan dengan adik kembarnya sekarang?

Yixing pasti akan memukulnya. Okay he deserved it.

Yixing pasti akan melihatnya dengan jijik sekarang sebagai Homoseksual, Incest, penzina,pendosa besar

Dan yang lebih parah Yixing akan membencinya

"Yak Kim Junmyeon...",ucap Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit lebih rendah dari biasanya . Itu benar-benar mengintimidasi. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh Yixing yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

Mati dia kali ini,batin Junmyeon.

Yixing pasti akan me...

"Hahahaaaa"

...tertawa?

Junmyeon merasakan pegangan di kerah baju itu melonggar dan Yixing memeluknya sekarang

"Finally",bisik Yixing sebelum akhirnya balas mencium Junmyeon

Saat itu pula Junmyeon tahu bukan hanya dia yang merasakan hal aneh ini.

Dia tahu kalau perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dia bukan satu-satunya pendosa disini.

"Saranghae",ucap Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum lega.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku"

"Apa aku gila? Kau tahu aku sampai gila karena cinta mati denganmu",ujar Yixing

Keduanya sedikit tertawa atas kebodohan mereka

"Ayah dan ibu akan membunuh kita kalau tahu. Semua orang akan melihat kita dengan jijik"

"Kalau begitu, Ini akan menjadi Our another dirty little secret"

Junmyeon mengangguk pelan,sebelum mencium lagi 'kekasih' barunya itu

Dan akhirnya hubungan kecil dan rahasia ini mulai berjalan

Mereka berdua sudah dekat dari kecil dan sering melakukan skinship berlebihan di tempat umum , jadi tidak ada yang tahu atau curiga ketika salah seorang lebih agresif .

Walaupun ada beberapa yang menggoda mereka karena terlalu mesra untuk ukuran saudara

Yixing dan Junmyeon hidup dengan normal di luar. Mereka lulus SMU dan kuliah sesuai bidang masing-masing . Berkencan dengan orang lain seperti biasa. Melakukan seks dengan pasangan mereka seperti biasa.

Namun ketika malam tiba, di apartemen di pinggiran Seoul yang mereka sewa sejak awal kuliah, mereka tidak ada bedanya dari pasangan yang dimabuk cinta. Berciuman sepanjang waktu,seks sepanjang malam, mengucapkan kata gombal nan cheesy. Ditambah lagi,karena Yixing suka menciptakan lagu , maka tidak terhitung berapa banyak lagu yang ditulis untuk Junmyeon.

Mereka tahu ini salah.

Ini dosa besar. Orang tua mereka benar-benar akan menggantung mereka kalau tahu atau lebih parah lagi dihapus dari daftar keluarga.

Tetapi mereka bahagia karena saling memiliki. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup hanya bisa bersama seperti ini.

Hanya saja tidak selamanya hidup ini seperti dongeng atau fanfiction bukan?

...

"Yak berhenti merokok di dalam bak mandi. Lagipula airnya masih belum hangat",ujar Junmyeon yang masih memutar keran air tersebut. Berusaha mendapatkan panas yang sesuai.

"Mereka bilang air dingin bisa membuat kita lebih baik dalam berpikir"

"Ah awas kalau sampai paru-parumu kumat lagi. Sampai kau mimisan dan terbaring sekarat di lantai, aku hanya akan diam saja"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan setega itu. Terakhir kali, aku ingat kau menangis dengan suaramu yang seperti lumba-lumba beranak itu di ruang ICU ",ucap Yixing santai

"Jangan ingatkan kejadian mengerikan itu", Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin mengingat kejadian saat penyakit Yixing kumat terakhir kali.

Setelah merasakan airnya cukup hangat, Junmyeon kemudian melepas jubah mandinya dan ikut masuk kedalam bathub itu.

Saling berhadapan dengan pria kurus yang merokok tersebut

"Jun-ah...coba rasakan ini",

Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yixing.

Yixing kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Junmyeon dan kemudian meniupkan asap rokok tersebut.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..",Junmyeon menenggelamkan dirinya sebentar ke dalam bak mandi tersebut sebelum akhirnya muncul ke permukaan

"Mian...apa terlalu kuat?",Yixing berkata. Terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wow...ini beda dari sebelumnya. Aroma tembakaunya benar-benar manis"

"Enak bukan? Ini rokok Treasurer dari Inggris . Aku dengar rokok ini sangat langka. Sehun yang memberikan padaku", ucap Yixing yang kemudian memberikan puntung rokok tersebut ke Junmyeon

"Sehun sepertinya menjadi kesayanganmu sekarang"

"Tentu saja. Sehun dongsaeng yang baik. "

"Kalau begitu pacari saja dia"

"Sehun itu seperti mimpi di tengah musim panas .Penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak. Sangat agresif namun begitu naif dan innocent. "

"Aku dengar dari Jongin kau masih menggantung perasaan Sehun . Kenapa? "

"Tentu saja itu dirimu. Kalau Sehun adalah musim panasku, namun kau musim gugurku dan musim dinginku dan musim semiku . Begitu indah, dingin, hangat dan berbahaya. Aku selalu menemukan kehangatan yang besar saat bersamamu"

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan, Yixing",Junmyeon kemudian memberikan rokok itu lagi ke arah Yixing

"Aku tahu", Yixing berkata tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya menghisap kembali rokok tersebut

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu?",tanya Yixing

"Kyungsoo yang mengurus sebagian besar. Gosh, dia benar-benar seorang belum pernah melihat orang sedetail dan seperfeksionis itu dalam hidupku ."

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak masuk akal kenapa kau akhirnya menyetujui pertunangan dengan jelmaan Ju-On itu. Aku mengerti kalau itu bagian dari perjanjian bisnis . Tetapi dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia manis tetapi sayang galak sekali. Tetapi bagaimanapun aku kasihan padanya."

"Wae?"

"Karena dia harus merasakan penis kecilmu "

"Yak. Mau mati?"

"Dan aku lebih kasihan lagi, dia kelihatan sangat mencintaimu"

"Itu yang membuatku tidak enak dengannya. Kyungsoo banyak membantuku di kantor. Dan dia juga merawatku dengan baik. Sepertinya aku harus belajar mencintainya, bukan? Ah...aku benar-benar bingung sekarang"

"Jun-ah"

"Hmmm?"

"Ini tawaran terakhirku...bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari saja?"

"Apa kau gila? "

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan menanyakan lagi"

Junmyeon sedikit merasa bersalah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah pria yang dihadapannya itu. Dia dan Yixing memang sama-sama menderita akibat hal ini, namun sepertinya Yixing lebih terluka darinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang di hari pernikahanku?",tanya Junmyeon

"Semester di Eropa mulai lebih awal tahun ini...

"Banyak alasan..."

"Well, Lebih baik aku buta daripada harus menyaksikanmu langsung berdiri di depan altar dengan orang lain atau berdansa tarian waltz dengannya saat resepsi . Lebih baik aku tuli daripada mendengarmu mengucapkan janji suci dengannya. Hanya membayangkannya seperti ini saja sudah membuat paru-paruku serasa ditusuk seribu jarum . Jangan menyiksaku lebih dari ini. Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada harus berdiri sebagai best man-mu dan harus memalsukan senyuman sepanjang acara",ucap Yixing

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sesakit itu karena tidak bisa bersamamu?Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan kurang dari hidupku "

"Kau orang yang terbuka, Junmyeon. Kau bahkan bilang kau akan belajar mencintai Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi kau cukup jago akting dan berbohong. Beda dengan diriku. Aku memang playboy, tapi itu semua kulakukan hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membuat perhatianku terdistraksi darimu. Aku ini benar-benar cinta buta denganmu. Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu .Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuatku seperti itu . Itu adalah sesuatu yang masih mencegahku menerima Sehun"

"Aku tidak tahu kau menderita seperti itu. Mianhae",ucap Junmyeon

Yixing hanya mengangkat keduanya bahunya

"Kau tahu...saat aku tertidur setiap malam , aku selalu berharap saat aku bangun kau adalah Yixing-something, seorang musisi jalanan manis dengan mata seperti ikan mati, dan bukan adikku. ",ucap Junmyeon

"Dan kau adalah Junmyeon-something yaitu seorang karyawan kantor teladan yang terlalu penuh dengan tanggung jawab dan prinsip",lanjut Yixing

"Mereka sudah bertunangan dan tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun . "

"Mereka cukup mesra dan akur , walaupun setiap pagi, Yixing-something harus memakan sarapan buruk setengah matang yang disiapkan Junmyeon-something. Namun, Junmyeon-something selalu memberikan morning kiss yang hangat kepada Yixing-something"

"Itu benar-benar terdengar seperti fanfic yang bagus"

"Bicara tentang Yixing-something dan Junmyeon-something, aku iri sekali dengan mereka di dunia paralel fanfiction. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Making out? Atau berkencan di restaurant? "

"Mungkin saja. Atau mereka berargumen tentang ukuran penis siapa yang lebih besar atau hal tidak penting lainnya"

"Mungkin saja.

"Seujurnya, aku ingin sekali kawin lari dengamu. Melepaskan semua ini. Tapi, aku tahu kita hanya akan mengecewakan banyak orang dan menghancurkan hidup kita sendiri. Kita bukan tipe orang egois yang akan meninggalkan segala-galanya hanya untuk cinta. Fuck..mengapa kita harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? ",maki Junmyeon

"Salah satu dari kita pasti pendosa besar di kehidupan yang lalu sampai-sampai Tuhan menghukum kita di kehidupan sekarang",Yixing berkata santai setelah membasahi rambutnya dengan air.

" Itu pasti dirimu. Mesum, murahan dan jahat"

"Mereka bilang orang baik sekarang pada awalnya merupakan orang paling jahat di kehidupan lalu, . So..."

"Tidak. Itu pasti dirimu"

"Jangan menyangkal. Aku tahu kau adalah iblis jahat yang belum terungkap",ucap Yixing kepada Junmyeon

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak ada habisnya berargumen denganmu . Ah benar, tadi saat aku masuk ke dapur , aku melihat lukisan di pojok pintu. Seperti bunga"

"Itu baby breath. Hadiah pernikahanmu. Itu masih belum selesai."

" Bukankah baby breath melambangkan cinta rahasia? Yak,,,"

"Aku juga menulis lagu untukmu",potong Yixing

"Jangan..."

 _The way you cry..the way you smile_

 _Do you know how much you mean to me_

 _I'll apologize but just listen_

 _I'll sing for you_

 _Just pretend that nothings happening_

Yixing bernyanyi dengan indah seperti biasanya.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu makna dari lagu yang diciptakan Yixing

"Dasar anjing gila. Kurang ajar sekali kau menyiksaku seperti ini "

"Itu balas dendamku my dear. Adios"

"Anyway, itu lagu yang indah. Sekalipun liriknya benar-benar terdengar frustrasi"

"Tentu saja. Karena hanya bisa melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia bersama orang lain"

"Mianhada.",Junmyeon tiba-tiba merasa bersalah

" Aku mengerti. There's nothing we can do about it"

"Aku akan merindukanmu,Xing. Hiduplah dengan baik di Eropa . Jangan terlalu banyak merokok dan berkencanlah sepuas-puasnya. Ah jaga kesehatanmu dan makan teratur"

"Semoga kau bahagia,Jun-ah",ucap Yixing singkat

"Itu terdengar sangat bohong. "

"Hey, aku tulus mengatakan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku masih mau memperjuangkan ini, tetapi seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya kalau ini hanya akan menghancurkan kita berdua saja. Kau punya tanggung jawab dan aku punya ambisi. Mungkin benar katamu kalau kita berdua bukan orang yang egois dan bukan orang yang tegaan. Well,sejujurnya sejak hari pertunanganmu, aku sudah sedikit merelakanmu. Walau itu benar-benar seperti ditikam tepat di hati"

"Memang tidak ada hal yang bagus dari perpisahan, bukan?"

"Hummm...tepat sekali"

"Xingxing?"

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana ini? aku rasa aku mulai merindukanmu

" Jangan. Lebih baik jangan merindukanku. Jun-ah, jangan menghubungiku disana. Aku juga tidak akan menghubungimu."

"Ah kenapa?"

"Kalau kita masih tetap saling menghubungi, kita hanya akan menyakiti diri kita lebih lanjut dan bukankah kau bilang kau ingin belajar mencintai Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin mengecewakan sekitarmu? Aku juga ingin fokus mengejar mimpiku"

"Ah,,baiklah kalau begitu''

Keduanya sempat terdiam lama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Xingxing?"

"Apa lagi ? "

"Di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, mau tidak kita jatuh cinta seperti ini lagi?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, kalau kita masih tetap seperti ini bagaimana? Maksudku bagaimana kalau kita masih bersaudara?. Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata kau adalah orangtuaku atau kau adalah cucuku ? Atau yang lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita malah terlahir kembali sebagai seekor hewan?"

"Tidak masalah. Mari terlahir kembali dan jatuh cinta lagi seperti ini. Dan lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak kehidupan yang harus kita lalui agar bisa bahagia. Aku tidak peduli kalau harus mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli kalau nanti kita bahkan terlahir kembali sebagai robot atau serangga kecil sekalipun . Aku hanya ingin tetap jatuh cinta aku akan mencintaimu seperti ini"

"Well, ,itu terdengar ide paling buruk sepanjang masa , tetapi aku cukup suka. Kalau begitu, mari terlahir kembali lagi dan jatuh cinta lagi. Sampai kita bisa bersama selamanya tanpa ada gangguan. Sampai kita bisa mendapatkan happy ending seperti di film-film . Sampai kita bisa hidup seperti Yixing-something dan Junmyeon something di dunia paralel fanfiction. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku cukup bahagia "

"Begitu juga diriku."

"Jun-ah.",ucap Yixing

"Mwo?"

"Aku mengatakan untuk tidak saling menghubungi nanti, namun kau tidak akan melupakanku bukan? "

"Kita akan selalu satu,. Hati kita akan selalu terhubung. Kau akan selalu ada di tempat spesial dihatiku. Kau adalah anugerah sekaligus bencana terbesar yang pernah datang padaku. Dan aku, tidak ada sedetikpun, hilang rasa cinta padamu"

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini cheesy sekali"

"Salah sendiri dirimu bertanya seperti itu",ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tertawa keras sekali. Junmyeon juga ikut tertawa setelahnya.

Rasanya cukup lega.

"Aku akan membiarkan dirimu di atas malam ini,bagaimana? Anggap saja sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak hadiah pernikahanmu dariku"

"Memangnya berapa banyak hadiah yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"For you, i'd bleed myself dry"

"Please berhenti mengkutip lirik lagu"

""Kim Junmyeon..I love you",ucap Yixing setelahnya

"Kim Yixing...I love you too",balas Junmyeon yang kemudian mencium bibir milik Yixing.

...

End

...

Ini sebenarnya draft yang lumayan lama daripada dihapus, saya akhirnya nulis dan dikembangin lagi.

I know its kinda sucks and still amburadul alias gak jelas

Lirik lagunya itu english translate from EXO's Sing For you

Yang katanya lirik yang dikutip Yixing itu my fave song ever Yellow-Coldplay

Jadi ditunggu kritik dan saran serta cintanya di kotak review di bawah

Don't be a silent reader please x

Love much,

...


End file.
